Lore
And so it began.. Mechanica, The Emancipator Birth? http://www.robco-Industries.com/products/prototype/mechanica%7C [Data expunged] The vision Some time ago, our glorious leader and liberator (Or emancipator, if you will), Mechanica, formerly known as Redacted, declared that what /v/irgins lacked, Mechanica could provide. Comfy. In its purest, most refined form, a sort of comfy, none of us had experienced before. Mechanicas ideals were to liberate us from stress, bad thoughts, fecalposting, make us at ease during these dark times of horrendously disappointing vidya. Mechanica wanted to emancipate us from all that is evil. Also uncomfy. Emancipate us from the shackles of misery. Mechanica wanted to'' emancipate'' us all. Creation of the CVG After months of planning and hard work, Mechanica was granted permission to go through her emancipating plans by the PFU, Pancake Flippers Union. With the PFU's approval, Mechanica went forth and spent months on developing the most delicious tasting pancake ever made. After several moons had passed, Mechanica still hadn't achieved pancake perfection. Times were grim and Mechanica had no choice but to Redacted. 20██/█1/06, Mechanica was successful in safely injecting missing into pancakes, thus creating the best tasting pancakes ever to be flipped on this planet. Mechanica took haste and sold the recipe on the black market. The consequences of Mechanicas actions could very well turn out to be grave in the future. But time was of the essence. The /v/irgins needed Mechanica now, more than ever. Waiting to be liberated from a dark and unforgiving world. With the money raised from selling the recipe for arguebly the most delicious pancakes ever known to man, Mechanica finally had enough funds to create the ideal safehaven. It would be known under many names. Some of the more common ones include The Emancipator, The Plug and CVG. Comfycalypse or The Great Emancipation Mechanica spent the remaining money on creating comfy filled threads on /v/. Within a couple of months Mechanica had rallied at least 10 nerds to the sanctuary of comfiness. Things started to look up for the sad, pathetic, lonely, outcasts of /v/. Some found ''comfort ''in CVG and started coming there regularly. Some of these sweaty nerds included LCS, JLP, Reldio, Massive, Giniro, MawnstaHuntah, Baron Joker, amongst others, around June of 2013. Every weekend became a giant orgasmic, explosive ejaculation of comfy. Threads where made. Friendships forged. Steam groups crafted. Waifus acquired. Comfies were felt. Promises of strobe lights were made. Evenings of nigh 100 nerds crammed into this certifiable comfy haven. Everybody had the time of their life. In here they could forget about all the sad and depressing facts about their lives, and escape. Take a seat and get comfy. Mechanica or maybe I should say, Redacted, saved us all. However, nobody realised at what cost our comfies were generated. Until it was too late.. As we all know. Everything comes to an end. The laughters were silenced. The comfies diminished. The number of nerds were dwindling. What the insufferable geeks in the CVG didn't realise, because obviously their feeble minds couldn't figure it out, was that all the comfy was actually generated by Mechanica using Redacted ability, by the help of Redacted, which generated the comfy. A toll was taken for every generated comfy. Thus when nerds took Mechanica for granted, the toll was bolstered. What the nerds failed to realise was the fact that every comfy ever felt, was a bit of Mechanicas electrified, seemingly immortal soul. To be continued..